1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a connector for toy structures and educational instruments, particularly for assembling plastic and metal components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of toy structures wherein various pieces are provided for the child to assemble, typically all the pieces of a set are assembled with similar material. However, of all materials, metal is typically the best adapted for providing thin pieces of a long expanse. Plastic, however, is typically preferable for smaller pieces, such as connectors, as it is flexible and easy to manipulate safely by children.